Whispers In the Dark
by Elflady88
Summary: ItaxSaku one-shot. I'm not good with summarys but mainly Sakura's reaction and feelings after Itachi's death and what happened afterwards.


I just recently started liking this pairing, before I really didn't care who Sakura ended up with but this is one of the pairings I like the best.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

This is my first try writing feelings and romance stuff so don't flame me if it's bad, but reviews are really appriciated.

* * *

A lone girl sat in the dark on a park bench under a sakura tree her form hidden by a curtain of rain and the shadows of the night. All her locked up tears couldn't be held inside any longer, she hadn't been able to cry when she found out he died, being surrounded with friends, despite the stabbing pain. So now she let all her walls fall. Her thoughts wandered as they pleased she had no strength or will to control them.

The sky cried with her this night letting its cold tears hide her own, the sound of her sobs hidden by the rain's steady pouring. The girl stroke strands of her soaked pink hair from her face a low whisper escaping her trembling lips. "Why? Why were you taken from me just when you'd find your will to live again?"

Sakura's so far quiet sobs intensified as she wrapped her pale arms around her torso not caring if anyone saw her. She didn't feel the cold stone she sat on, the coldness of the night air or the rain that soaked her. She would never again see his face, never again hear his voice, never again breathe in his scent or feel his strong arms around her. Never again. Never again. The rain seemed to repeat her thoughts with its silent whispering.

Her breath became short and ragged as she cried, the pain he left behind tore at her from the inside ripping at her heart and her very being. The feeling of getting your heart broken was more painful than anything one could endure, so intense it felt like a physical pain.

They came from two different lives but still from the same world yet their feelings were utterly forbidden. But their love had been far stronger than all the laws that denied it. Would their relationship be found out Sakura would be marked a traitor and locked up or killed but she had gladly taken the risk if it meant she could be with him.

It was pure irony that the best chance they had to be together presented itself when he died, killed by the very person who should've understood him. Was this what fate wanted her to understand, that they were not meant for each other. Even when their love was the only thing that was right.

Sakura turned her head upwards, closing her green eyes against the rain letting it wash away her tears but new ones replaced them immediately mixing with the rain. Before the rain used to calm her mind, the rain gave life to the earth and cleansed it after battle. She used to think that rain was the heaven's gift to the earth, a gift to help keeping all the living safe and give them life and hope.

But that was before, now her view had changed from a young and innocent girl's to a young woman's who had been exposed to the wonders and the cruelty of life. Now she saw the rain as the heaven's tears because it could never touch the earth. Yet they were tied by a bond so strong that none could exist without the other. But the ruthless air held them apart for all eternity forcing them to just gaze at each other.

She stretched for the beige holster on her leg her trembling fingers opening it with a soft click and pulled out a kunai holding it tightly in her right hand her left index finger lightly tracing the cool metal. "If I followed him we would never be apart again." Sakura whispered softly her eyes locked on the deadly sharpness of the weapon but she raised her head slightly as a cloud of sakura petals slowly glided through the damp air from the tree above her. They silently fell through the darkness and all save for one landed soundlessly on the ground, one single petal however fell on the kunai where it instantly stuck to the wet metal.

He wouldn't want her to waste her life before it started she knew he wouldn't, but she saw no reason to keep living when the only thing left was her body and a broken soul. Didn't he know that her life ended the same moment he died? Sakura dropped the kunai on the ground where it landed with a soft thud in between pink petals as she pulled her knees to her chest breaking down in tears more intense than before, her wet hair hanging over her shoulders, sticking to her wet skin.

She wondered if it would've been better if she hadn't met him at all, if she had stayed home that day instead of taken that walk through the forest. But Sakura regretted her thoughts as soon they came to mind. There was no way that she would give up her memories of him, or their time together just like that after all it was the only thing she had left. But the pain when that strange plant man claimed that Itachi had been killed was worse than anything she had ever experienced.

The very ground she had stood on seemed to cave in, a cold hand had clutched her heart so hard she feared it would break literary. The only thing not bad was that her friends thought she trembled over Sasuke's injuries when in reality she could have cared less.

When Sasuke left Konoha he betrayed her and everyone else and he broke her heart but when she met his brother she realized that her love for Sasuke was only a fan girl crush. Now she knew how it really felt to be heartbroken and all alone. Itachi could make her melt by just smiling at her and send sparkles through her body by a mere touch. In exchange she was the only one who could make him smile, however small of a smile it was, and she was the one to give him back his will to live.

Sakura didn't like the organization that kept them apart and the fact that they were after peace through world domination didn't help. But the very reason Itachi became a missing Nin was because of Konoha. They had ordered him to kill his own clan and then take all the blame for it, he may have prevented a war but they forced him to act like a psychopathic murderer who killed for no reason when he should be called a hero. For that she would never forgive her village and would have left it if only Itachi had allowed her, but he didn't want to risk her life by making her a missing Nin.

Sakura pulled her knees closer to her and rested her forehead on them letting her tears fall down on her already soaked black tights. He used to come whenever he could and he always seemed to know when she needed him the most. He came boldly through the village like a whisper in the dark. Entering her room without a sound to not alert her parents then he stayed all night holding her close giving her the warmth he held until she fell asleep. He was the one to hold her through her pain when her parents died, he was the one who kept her away from the despair and loneliness they left behind.

His kisses made butterflies roam her stomach and her heart to make somersaults in her ribcage. Sakura never felt as secure as she did near him, he would never abandon her or hurt her. He never made fun of her large forehead instead he called her beautiful and intelligent. Every second apart from him felt like an eternity, for every passing moment she wished he was beside her.

Now he was gone forever and he took her heart with him to his grave. Murdered by his little brother who had no idea of how much Itachi had loved him, how much of Itachi's life had centered on keeping him safe. Despite that Sasuke hadn't known the truth behind the massacre Sakura would never be able to forgive him for taking Itachi from her.

She would do anything to see him once more, her only wish was to feel his love and hear the calming sound of his beating heart telling her he was alive. To gaze into his onyx eyes that always filled her with a burning fire and so much happiness it felt like she could fly. But she knew her wish was in vain, the dead couldn't be brought back to life.

Suddenly the rain stopped, Sakura raised her head and gazed at the clouded sky. Slowly the clouds parted showing a velvet black night sky littered with stars. "Are you watching over me now?" Sakura whispered towards the stars while rising up stretching her aching limbs remembering what Itachi used to say whenever he was forced to leave her. "Why did you have to leave me all alone?" She had no tears left but her cheeks were stained by the dried salt they'd left behind.

"You'll never be alone. I'm always with you even if I'm not close my cherry blossom." A familiar voice said behind her. Sakura whipped around and raised her head to meet eyes as black as coal. "Itachi…" Sakura said slowly her eyes wide like she couldn't believe what she saw. When he extended his arms a bit she glided into his embrace like she had never left it.

"But they said you died." Sakura said shakily after a few moments her voice slightly muffled by his shirt as she leaned against his body never wanting to let go again. She turned her head to the side and gazed up at the person she could never live without. "They didn't look closely enough." He said and kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer trying to warm up her cold body.

--

Next morning Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja came running through the streets, his cerulean blue eyes glittering in excitement. He skidded to a halt in front of his friend's apartment. He was late again Sakura would be pissed at him for oversleeping he shuddered slightly when he knocked on her door as he remembered her strength which he had felt first hand several times. When no one answered his brow furrowed in confusion, Sakura was always done before he came and especially when they were going to meet Tsunade no baa-chan for a new mission.

Naruto knocked again but still no sound could be heard, he tried to open the door and found it open, that was strange Sakura never left her door unlocked. Carefully he stepped inside calling Sakura's name but with no respond. He had been here once before when she had just moved from her deceased parent's house so Naruto easily found his way around but every room was empty. With his blue eyes dark with worry he walked back into the small living room.

Inside everything looked normal save for a folded white note that lay on the dark wooded table in front of the TV. Being his usual dense self it took Naruto sometime to notice the paper with his name on it. Despite being pretty clueless he had a bad feeling about this and worry filled him as he picked up the note and unfolded it.

_Naruto_

_I'm guessing you'll be the one to find __my letter and I'm really sorry about this but I'm leaving Konoha. Please do not try to search us out._

_There is too much to explain in a simple letter but you may have noticed my behavior after our last mission? I thought I lost someone more precious to me than my life. __But he survived and came back to me. Now when he is free from his past I can finally leave this village that have hurt him so much._

_And though he won't say it I know he didn't want to hurt anyone and that he didn't try__ for real to capture you, believe me he could've if he wanted to._

_Once again I'm sorry for leaving you all, you've been my best friends, but there is no other way for us to be together._

_I hope you fulfill your dream of becoming Hokage and to get Sasuke back, but I can never forgive him for what he did even though his revenge failed._

_Naruto tell everyone I love them and never wanted to hurt them, it's t__he old leaders I can't forgive._

_Love Sakura_

When Naruto finished reading he stood frozen to the spot as the paper slowly slipped from his hand and glided down on the table. He couldn't believe what he had just read yet there was no doubt about it, she was gone. The disliking evident in the letter towards the old leaders confused Naruto even more, he couldn't understand what they could have done for Sakura to hate them.

Then his eyes traveled to the ring that lay on the table glittering in the sunlight that seeped through the curtains. It was a simple white ring with a blood red stone embedded in it with a kanji for scarlet engraved on the stone. It looked innocent enough but Naruto could recognize it all too well.

Grabbing the ring he dashed out of Sakuras apartment barely taking his time to close the door. He squeezed the ring so hard it would leave marks in his palm but the pain in his heart was stronger than the pain in his hand. He ran as fast as he could to the Hokage building leaving the letter laying text upwards on the table, the only sign that Sakura was gone

--

Tsunade sat lazily at her desk and sipped at her sake casting an irritated look at the many piles of paper that needed to be signed, she was tired of all the paper work and it wasn't even lunch yet, soon Shizune would come back with another stack of papers no doubt. Looking up at a knock on her door she put down her sake bottle and called out to the person to come in. Kakashi and Sai entered and closed the door behind them, Kakashi looked up from his perverted book giving a wave while Sai politely greeted her with a fake smile like usual.

The Godaime first wondered why they were here before she remembered she had called them here for their next mission. Her brow furrowed when she failed to see her usually very punctual apprentice Sakura and Naruto, her bad patience giving up pretty quick.

But before she had the chance to say anything the door was broken down by a certain blonde boy who apparently hadn't the time to open it as civilized people did. "Naruto! What the hell are you doing?" Tsunade yelled angrily a vein popping up on her forehead not noticing the hurt look in Naruto's eyes at first. She calmed down at once when she noticed it though, she was definitely not used to see Naruto sad or hurt.

Naruto however ignored her anger and the strange looks his team gave him, instead he scrambled up from the floor where he had fallen when he barged through the door and dropped a ring on Tsunade's desk who recognized it as an Akatsuki ring, or more correctly Uchiha Itachi's ring, she frowned at the sight and looked up at the blonde kid questioningly. "Sakura-chan is gone."

--

_Six__ years later._

In a secluded part of the fire country far away from Konoha and good bit away from any villages a medium sized traditional Japanese house stood in a clearing. A river floated by the small groove of sakura trees in front of the house.

In the shade under the pink trees a young boy played happily with homemade toys together with his father. The boy was a splitting image of Itachi except his jade green eyes and more outgoing personality which came from his mother.

The scene was watched by a young pink hired woman who emerged from the open sliding door while gently rocking a baby in her arms. The little one yawned tiredly and slowly closed her jet black eyes and cuddled closer to the warmth of her mother. Sakura smiled happily and stroke Ayano's short black hair softly before calling her small family in for dinner.

Itachi looked up when Sakura called and rose up from the grass while helping his son to stand and walked with him towards the house. Itachi lifted his son up on the deck and stroke back his black bangs as he walked over to his wife and kissed her cheek being careful to not wake their daughter.

Itachi was happy with his new life and his own family. He, the one who always was looked upon with fear and hate, mostly fear, had found a woman who loved him despite what he'd done, who understood his choices and who gave up her life to follow him. Itachi didn't say it often but he loved his family more than life itself.

And Sakura was the happiest person in the world, she got her beloved back from the dead and they had two wonderful kids. She still found it hard to believe sometimes that The Uchiha Itachi enjoyed playing with kids and offered to comfort Ayano if she cried at night. But she loved it and she knew this was his true self, the one he pushed aside at the massacre.

Sometimes at night when the kids had been put to sleep she remembered her village and all her friends but as she lay in bed with Itachi's arms around her she knew that it was definitely worth it.

Sakura smiled warmly as Sasuke, named after Itachi's brother, toddled past them a bit unsteady, he had learned how to walk just recently. He continued inside after flashing an adorable smile at his parents. He was always in the mood for food and candy. Itachi put his arm around Sakuras waist and carefully stroke his daughters sleeping face and smiled gently at her as they followed Sasuke inside, sliding the door close behind them.

* * *

I can't help it I love happy endings so even if it gets predictable or cheesy or just too perfect bear with me. And again reviews are very welcome, how else is an author to know if their stuff is good or not?


End file.
